


Эггси не влюблён в Гарри Харта

by aarangr



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Feels, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarangr/pseuds/aarangr
Summary: Эггси не влюблен в Гарри Харта. Нисколько. Точно нет.





	Эггси не влюблён в Гарри Харта

Эггси не влюблён в Гарри Харта. Нисколько. Точно нет. Он, конечно, постоянно на нём залипает, но, чёрт возьми, как вообще на нём можно не залипать? Он же просто охеренен. В этом своём супер крутом костюме. В поистине смехотворных очках. Которые на нём почему-то смотрятся слишком горячо. И вообще, вы когда-нибудь видели что-то более сексуальное, чем человек с зонтом? А как Гарри ходит и держит себя? Да Гэри точно уверен, что в каждый их выход в свет видит как минимум дюжину залипающих на Харте людей — как женщин, так и мужчин. Потому что, ну как можно выглядеть и двигаться  _так_?  
  
Эггси не влюблён в Гарри Харта. Определённо нет. Он просто всегда слушает его. Очень внимательно. Только потому, что тот всегда говорит правильные и умные слова. И совершенно точно не потому, что от тихого пронзительного голоса Гарри у Эггси подгибаются колени и сердце периодически пропускает удар. И не от того, что когда Гарри что-то говорит ему на ухо тихим шёпотом — чтобы этого не услышали остальные — всё его тело покрывается мурашками.  
  
Эггси не влюблён в Гарри Харта. Ничего подобного. Просто он старается стать настоящим английским джентльменом. Хочет быть похожим на своего наставника — только и всего. И вовсе не делает всё возможное и даже невозможное для достижения этой цели, для того, чтобы Гарри гордился им. Нет. Эггси совершенно не нужно его признание. Или гордая его достижениями полуулыбка. И он совершенно точно не хочет, чтобы Гарри видел в нём кого-то большего, чем просто пацана из гетто района. Ну, может, если только совсем немножко.  
  
Эггси не влюблён в Гарри Харта. Он просто иногда скучает по нему. Например, когда тот на задании. Или когда сам Эггси на тренировках. Или… На самом деле он почти и не скучает. Нет. Точно-точно. Как минимум не раньше, чем через час после расставания. Но это только потому, что волнуется о нём. Совсем немножко. Да. И совсем точно не хватает свой телефон каждые пару часов с желанием позвонить Харту. Ну ладно, может, и каждый час. Но это простое беспокойство. И только.  
  
Эггси не влюблён в Гарри Харта. И он точно его не ревнует. Просто его реально бесят все эти грёбаные личности, постоянно пытающиеся вторгнуться в личное пространство Галахада. Один Мерлин — проклятый подлиза — чего стоит. Эггси полностью уверен, что тот давно запал на Гарри. Точно. Просто стопроцентно. И это… Бесит. Да. Но это не может быть ревностью. Вообще ни разу. Просто этот  _Мерлин_  совершенно не внушает доверия как человек, который должен быть рядом с Хартом. Он ему не подходит. И точка. Ему нужен кто-то другой. Кто-то… Да кто угодно. Любой, кто не будет бесить Эггси своим нахождением рядом с Гарри. Потому что он желает Гарри счастья. А не потому, что просто ревнует. Определённо.  
  
Эггси не влюблён в Гарри Харта. Нет. Просто однажды он понимает, что живёт этим человеком. Дышит им. Уже просто не может без него. И в конце концов ему действительно становится насрать, как это называется. Потому что, если у него есть возможность быть рядом с тем, кто ему настолько дорог, он просто будет рядом. Будет делать всё, чтобы тот им гордился. Будет прикрывать его спину. Смешивать его любимый мартини. Даже научится печь эти его любимые мажорские булки. По особому рецепту. Будет ходить за ним, словно приклеенный. Будет всё так же залипать на нём. Постоянно. С восторгом слушать всё, что бы тот ни говорил. Млеть от его близости. И краснеть от его шёпота. Видеть его во сне. И стараться касаться как можно реже наяву. И мечтать. О чём-то большем. Чем бы это ни было. Постоянно. Двадцать четыре на семь. Мечтать. До тех пор, пока однажды не заметит, как  _Гарри_  смотрит на  _него_.


End file.
